


everybody waiting for the fall of man

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: Fanart forDariabecause I love it so much.





	everybody waiting for the fall of man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally drawn on 4/22/19.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Whatever It Takes" by Imagine Dragons.  
Comments make my day and kudos makes the world go round.


End file.
